Talk:GregTech/@comment-72.240.173.154-20121222235626
I really do not know if i like this mod at all. I will say that yes IC in tekkit got boring after too long but that was with the concept of EE often being used in some sort of tandem. But while it does make for a more challenging single player play over time it is rather detrimental and useless in a server format. If it was just an IC server it would be not so bad. On the server I played on there was often a rivalry between IC users and EE users about which was better, I personally was going mostly pure IC. Now that we are switching over to the FTB though I am finding it is extremely hard to get anywhere. And while EE is not yet added into the programing, when it is most users will most likely drop IC like a wet fish with the gregtech mod changes. I do not mind as much about solar pannels, but as a personal enjoyment i was happy with using green energy rather than burning fuel but ::shrugs:: If it was really that serious of a point i could just make a water mill plant early on. Yes the macerator does make some things easier when getting started but it is off set by the sheer amout of resources needed to craft machines. If it was a little harder with the diamonds then that is a bit understandable, it just makes it take a bit longer. But the advanced circuit is quite a bit of a push as you need glowstone. So at that point you need to have collected at least 6 diamonds,quantities of iron, redstone and rubber trees, mined obsidian and ventured into the nether rather unarmored up to gather glowstone dust before you can make one of the keystone machines of IC. 5 diamonds and a EE user has the same trip to the nether and an energy condenser chest and assuming the same amount of starting resources is most of the way or has already completeted a energy collector and in few days will have red matter items. Admittedly you could also spend massive amounts of time running around looking for villager trades but that is a chance and wasting time. I am not saying that it still would not be mostly the same but at least within the same few days hopefully i can have a quarry set up, and be able to get more out of the workshop and explore while my machines do the hard work they were created for. And the exchange of the mass fabricator for the matter fabricator takes a more expensive machine and just makes it much harder to obtain. I will admit that once i finally (over the period of about a month and half) got 2 full set of quantum armor finished i turned off the fabricator and there it sat. If i am doing a single player i think this will be more of a spread out over time game and works harder to keep the mine in minecraft. But in a server format it is forcing IC users to abandon the mod and run around in hunting and gathering format rather than building machines. Even without EE or red power in FTB yet out of the 18 regularly on my server i think i am one of 4 that have settled down and started crafting machines, and in the month almost we have been playing 1 has given up for the hunt/gather, 1 is still strong, i have started playing more with forestry, and the last has not been logging in partially because of holidays but also because he said he was frustrated. With the redpower reset coming we may look at turning off some of the gary's mod settings in hopes of getting more players to settle down and stop spreading the map.